


Quit bugging me, would you?

by CanadianCat



Series: Gift stuff! [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff time, M/M, beware of swearing though., i did ari's first cause idk if im ready for murder., sorry dae., there's a little bit of that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: Arsenio really wants to have Ivan's attention all to himself, but unfortunately, Ivan has work to do.





	Quit bugging me, would you?

**Author's Note:**

> For Ari on the TOS discord!! I hope it's to your liking! I'm really sorry if it isn't.

"Ivan! Come on! Pay attention to me!"

Arsenio whined, pouting as he slung himself over Ivan's shoulder. All Ivan did was get an annoyed look on his face, but still paid full attention to his work.

"Come on!! You know you want to!"

Ivan sighed, still scribbling within his notes. As much of an annoyance as Arsenio was, he had to admit he loved him. But still, this whole 'attention grabbing' thing could get pretty out of hand and annoying to the Investigator. He shook his head and kept on writing, mumbling to himself. Arsenio poked his cheek, still with a huge frown on his face. Ivan had become slightly mad at him, but shook it off, trying to recall what he had found out last night. They spent the whole night together yesterday, keeping Ivan away from his work. If they had died the town wouldn't have gotten the most recent results anyway.

"Ivaaan. Babe. Take a break and pay attention to me!"

Ivan set his pen down, as Arsenio smiled softly. He poked Ivan's cheek once more, grinning from ear to ear.

"Did I finally get on your nerves? Are you gonna pay attention to me now?"

"As much as I'd love to, I have work to do. Would you please stop bugging me until I'm done?"

Arsenio frowned again, getting off his shoulder. He huffed and walked away, not upset, but doing this for dramatic effect so he'd get his attention faster, or so he hoped. Ivan went right back into his notes, still scribbling away, deep in thought. Arsenio turned around, expecting Ivan to be begging for forgiveness and saying he'd give him attention, but it was quite the opposite. Arsenio huffed even louder, getting slightly mad at him. How dare he not want to pay attention to him? Ivan just softly laughed, knowing that Arsenio was a little bit pissed at him.

"We can cuddle and all that later. I have work. It's not my fault you write fast, and distracted me last night so I couldn't get this down. This is all on you Arsenio. Don't blame me for anything."

"Fine. But I'll get you out of that chair one way or another."

Ivan just softly laughed again and went right back to what he was doing, now getting tonight's notes down. He could remember these and get them down faster at least. It wouldn't be that hard, as long as he could just wait even a few more minutes-.

"Aah! Arsenio!! Put me down!"

He squealed out as he was lifted out of the chair, his pen still gripped tightly within his hand.

"Nope! Not until you agree to pay attention to me!"

"Can't you wait a few more minutes! I'm almost done anyway!!"

Arsenio put him down, softly giggling.

"Fine, a few more minutes."

Ivan growled and sat back in his chair, softly hitting the Consigliere's shoulder.

"You're such an ass."

"Whatever you say babe~."


End file.
